h3h3fandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Looking Loser
The Good Looking Loser is a self proclaimed "pick up artist" that is known for his aggressive and sociopathic methods of getting female contact (often uncooperative female contact). In his first ass blasting from ya boy Ethan he was seen using a "pick up method" which involved introducing himself and then forcibly hugging them with both arms for 20 seconds, this is seen as a little bit shady and intimidating given that Chris' (The Good Looking Loser) muscle game is on point despite his lack of social understanding of the female gender. But he remains a complying citizen as it is merely a "Big Brother" hug and is not aggressive in any way thus meaning he is untouchable by the authorities. Ethan has testified that Chris is actually attracted to the male gender as he sees women as merely objects to deposit your junk in but sucking a guys dick would be amazing and wonders why aren't we fucking men by the way On the Ethan and Hila channel our favourite goofsters read a comment Chris made on his blog about whether or not his mindless fans had seen h3h3's How to pick up girls video to which he got several replies from other seemingly insane super jocks roasting Ethan and defending Chris. After more retaliation from Ethan Chris pushed his sex drive and anger to the limit and sent a fully fledged dick pic to Ethan intended for Hila to see. The picture of his dick was concealed to avoid copyrighted infringement as Chris' penis is trademarked by himself as it is sure enough its own entity. Personality and Appearance The Good Looking loser is quite obviously a sociopath of the highest degree and his views on women and relationships in general seem to have not evolved form that of a horny 13 year old. He seems to have the high school Jock mentality despite him being in his 20s. His method of thinking is quite strange too considering his method of attacking Ethan was to send a dick pic to his daughter Hila to which Ethan just felt more attached to Chris with Ethan saying "I feel like we're brothers now".His appearance has been likened to many forms including * An aborted fetus * An uncooked hot dog * A popped out dog boner * A holiday ham * A mangled corpse(his penis) Facts * He has used his endorsed dick pumping device to extend his girth over 5 years meaning that although he is hung like a horse his penis has been eroded down and its natural colour is now bright red due to its constant abuse * He invented the pen in the cap look which is considered extremely attractive by most modern females and even Ethan's wife Hila considered it "pretty hot". * He's not big on techniques instead he's big on just having balls and doing stuff although all of his videos are considered as guides and support to help you bag pussy. Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Bad